


Don't Tell Tony...

by needtoknow400



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtoknow400/pseuds/needtoknow400
Summary: Gibbs has had the same New Year's resolution for years, a resolution he fails to complete every year.





	Don't Tell Tony...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net on 1/12/2016

Stepping out of MTAC, he walked over and looked down at the bullpen and his brow furrowed. He glanced at his watch then back down at the group of people. After seven and everyone was in the bullpen chattering away, everyone including Abby, Ducky and Palmer. They should have left hours ago. He made his way down the stairs, into the bullpen and over to his desk. Sitting down he opened a file and as he read the first line he felt the eyes on him and looked up to find everyone staring at him.

"What?" There was a slight snap in Gibbs' voice.

Abby bit at her lip and stepped forward. "It's New Year's… come have a drink with us." She saw him start to roll his eyes. "Please, please, please. Just one drink you don't have to stay till midnight."

"Abs, I-"

"Come on Jethro, just one drink." Duck smiled hoping their longtime friendship might sway him.

"Duck I have paperwork and-"

"We finished up everything, all the reports, even the expense report; they just need your signature." McGee chimed in.

Gibbs started to shake his head when the next voice rang up and made him stop.

"Please boss." The group glanced over at Tony, surprised he had joined the conversation. He had given up a long time ago in trying to help the group convince Gibbs to go anywhere. Sitting on the corner of his desk, arms folded across his chest, he looked directly over at Gibbs. "It's been a rough year for all of us…we deserve some of your time outside of these orange walls, even if it is just a quick drink on New Year's."

Gibbs was just as surprised as the rest of the group at Tony's insistence. Tony was usually the one backing him up, helping with an excuse or simply shuffling everyone out before Gibbs had to make one. Staring at Tony, Gibbs felt his heart race and his stomach knot. If people only knew who Gibbs' favorite really was they would use Tony to their advantage more often. He gave a quick nod and Abby exploded jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"So we'll go change and meet at Callahan's." Abby saw Gibbs' brow furrow. "It's a new place over in Georgetown; do you want me to pick you up?"

"No." If Abby picked him up he'd never be able to leave.

"You could pick me up."

Gibbs glanced over at Tony.

Tony shrugged. "I can catch a ride home with someone else, at least this way I know you'll get there."

Gibbs wanted to say no, the word had already formed in his head. "Sure."  _Were the hell had that come from?_

"Great!" Abby loved the idea of knowing Gibbs would have to come if he was picking up Tony. "Let's get moving!"

**##########**

He removed the shirt and tossed it on the bed then grabbed another shirt from the closet. Looking at it for a moment, he tossed it on the bed next to the others. Walking over, he dropped down on the edge of the bed and ran his hands down his face.  _Stop this! It doesn't matter what you wear, it's not going to change anything._ Standing up, he grabbed the white dress shirt and put it back on buttoning it up. Without even a glance in the mirror, Gibbs walked down stairs and into the living room. He picked up his wallet and stopped. Blowing out a long breath he dropped down onto the couch and stared at the piece of leather of a moment then flipped it open. Another pause, then he dug into one of the opening and pulled out a scrap of folded up paper. He put the wallet on the couch next to him and slowly unfolded the paper. Staring at the writing on the paper, his writing, he felt the lump form in his throat. Almost thirteen years had passed since he first put this paper in his wallet. The scrap of paper was worn, the writing slightly faded and the creases deep, now part of the very fabric of the paper. Thirteen years he'd spent unfolding it every New Year's Eve and thinking he might actually listen to himself and do what was written on the paper. But he never did, instead he folded it back up and slid it back into its hiding place.

If anyone had seen it they would have assumed it was one of his rules scribble on it. He wrote rules down on scraps of paper, old business cards, napkins and anything else he could find. It wasn't a rule, if it was a rule he would have to follow it and he couldn't bring himself to do that. Countless times he had started to write rule fifty-two in the corner of the paper, but he always stopped himself. The fear taking hold right after he wrote the number symbol. He'd tried to throw it away, one year it had actually made it to the garbage can, laid there overnight, but in the morning he'd picked it out and put it right back in his wallet. It had become some kind of talisman to him now…a talisman of hope or regret, it depended on the day. Today it was about regret, regret because he knew another year would pass and he'd let the chance slip away again. Throw it away, better yet burn it finally give the words the burial they deserved since you are never going to listen to them.

He stood up and walked towards the fireplace. Picking up the lighter on the mantel, he flicked it and the flame shot up. Holding the paper, he moved it towards the flame…it was almost there and then his finger let go of the button and the flame disappeared. Yet again, he couldn't do it. He threw the lighter up on the mantel and stared at the words on the paper.  _Tell Tony how you feel_. Such a simple sentiment, yet there was nothing simple about it. He loved Tony and as much as he tried to tell himself it was a passing feeling, basic lust, or just some desire to experiment, he'd realized a long time ago that wasn't true. He'd loved Tony for over a decade and the feelings had only grown deeper and stronger as the years passed. Feelings he felt guilt for every time Tony talked about his latest fling or his past long term relationship with Zoe. The guilt was intensified when Tony had come here after his break-up with Zoe and Gibbs own emotions were one of happiness and thankfulness. A friend doesn't revel in the fact that his friend is hurting over a relationships end, yet Gibbs had never been happier to hear the words  _it's over_  from Tony's lips. Throughout Tony and Zoe's relationship Gibbs heart ached as the relationship went on longer and longer, fear that this could be the one for Tony and the sliver of hope he held onto would disappear.

Gibbs shook his head. There was no sliver of hope, no chance in hell that Tony would ever be more than a friend and Gibbs needed to face that. He stared at the piece of paper in his hand, then went into the kitchen and opened a draw. Pulling out a pencil he scribbled across the paper just above the words he had written years ago. "A new year, a new resolution." He said it out loud as if that would make it real. He refolded the paper and headed towards the couch. Grabbing his wallet, he shoved the paper back into its special spot and put his wallet in his back pocket. Quickly, getting a coat, he put his phone and keys in his coat pocket and headed out the door.

**##########**

Staring into the mirror, Tony groaned. He had already changed six times and for what, it wasn't like the person he wanted to notice would actually care. He could wear a pair of sexy boy briefs with the words take me across the ass and the man would still be clueless. Tony chuckled, the thought making him laugh. For an investigator, the man could be completely clueless to what was right in front of him, especially when it came to emotions. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. Why the hell had he suggested Gibbs pick him up? "You know why." He wanted an excuse, alone time, believing there was a possibility he would finally get up the courage to tell Gibbs how he felt. Tony shook his head. "We know that's not going to happen."

Countless times he had wanted to tell Gibbs how he felt and he could never bring himself to do it. Walking out of the bathroom Tony flopped down on to the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Every time he came close to losing Gibbs the feels would well up and the words would be on the tip of his tongue. Then the fear would set in and he'd chicken out. After the shooting, seeing Gibbs on that table on the ship, almost losing him again, he told himself this year was going to be different. Again, he was ready to tell Gibbs, but then Gibbs came back to work and their relationship was strained and distant. Although their relationship was fine now, Tony still wasn't completely sure what had caused the distance after the shooting. He had his thoughts but he never pushed it. So here they were right back to the comfortable friendship that had always had.

For months now Tony had been telling himself this New Year's would be different. This year he would finally tell Gibbs everything no matter the cost. Yet here it was New Year's Eve and he had already talked himself out of telling Gibbs the truth. Regret was better than losing everything he ever cared about. He jumped when the phone on the night stand rang once then went quiet. Tony rolled his eyes. Gibbs way of saying he was here. Dragging himself from the bed, he hurried out of the room grabbed his coat by the door and headed out.

**##########**

He was parked in a spot right in front facing the lobby door waiting. Staring at the glass door it took only a couple minutes for the figure to appear and step outside.

_Damn it._  Gibbs groaned to himself. He had to wear the blue shirt…the one that made his green eyes sparkle with the hidden hints of blue. He rubbed his forehead, one drink and then he would get the hell out of there.

"Hey boss." Tony smiled opening the door and sliding into the passenger seat.

Gibbs tipped his head at Tony then stared straight ahead as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Settling back into the seat, Tony glanced at Gibbs out of the corner of his eye then swallowed hard. The long black dress jacket and the white shirt. Why did Gibbs have to look so sexy in the simplest of things?

Keeping his eyes glued to the road, Gibbs headed towards Georgetown his mind racing with all the ways he would love to rip that blue shirt from Tony's body.

"Take the next right." Tony said, but Gibbs didn't seem to be slowing down. "Gibbs, right at this intersection. Gibbs?"

Gibbs suddenly shook his head and screeched into the turn causing Tony to latch onto the handle above the passenger door.

"You okay?" Tony looked over at Gibbs with concern.

"Yeah." Gibbs huffed.

"It's one drink, and then you can leave." Tony said staring out the window in front of him. "Finish one drink and I'll make sure you get out without Abby trying to guilt you into another."

Gibbs' hands tightened around the steering wheel. He knew his team, his family wanted him around it just got harder and harder being around Tony, especially in a setting like this and when booze was flowing. One drink was about all he could handle around Tony before the fantasies started. "I wanna be here."

"I know." Tony sighed and he did know. He knew Gibbs not wanting to hang out at some club or bar wasn't about them; it was just about Gibbs dislike of the whole setting. "Left at the next light and it's on your right."

Following Tony's directions, Gibbs turning into the parking garage next to the club and found a spot just a level up. He put the car in park and looked over at Tony again taken by the man's appearance. "Thanks."

Tony's brow furrowed. "For what?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Asking me to pick you up, knowing it would make me come."

"Yeah, I know your MO." Tony grinned.

Chuckling, Gibbs shook his head.

"It really has been a hard year for all of us and part of that is the worry we had for you…" Tony swallowed the lump of emotion in his throat. "We almost lost you and that takes a lot out of us."

"Yeah." Gibbs glanced away.

"It's important for us to have you around, even if it is just for a drink." Tony paused. "We wanna know you're okay, plus we just like having you a round."

Gibbs smiled an honest smile. He knew how much the people around him cared about and loved him, it was just hard for him sometimes to show that back. Clearing his throat to push back the emotion, Gibbs glared over and pointed at Tony. "Not of those fruity ass shots you all like, if you want me to do a shot I expect some damn rot gut."

A wide smile broke out on Tony's face. "Snakebite it is."

**###########**

The two of them walked through the door and both stopped the place was full of people. The bar was full, tables plus people were just standing around. Pulling his phone out, Tony quickly sent a text and his phone buzzed a few seconds later. He smiled and turned to Gibbs. "This way." Without thinking, he grabbed Gibbs' hand and started pulling him through the crowd of people and to the back of the bar.

Involuntarily, Gibbs' hand closed around Tony's as he was pulled through the crowd. He tried to ignore the warmth their joined hands created and how tightly Tony's hand held his. Suddenly Tony stopped and Gibbs collided with the back of Tony, his free hand landing on Tony's hip to steady himself. His brow furrowed, did Tony just lean back against him?"

"The party can begin everyone's here!" Abby raised a glass.

Quickly jerking both hands from Tony, Gibbs took a step to the side.

"We saved you seats." Bishop said sliding down to sit next to McGee.

Tony slipped in next to Bishop knowing Gibbs always liked being at the end, it made for an easy escape.

McGee flagged down a waitress.

"Happy New Year's." She smiled brightly at the two new arrives. "What can I get you?"

"Bourbon neat." Gibbs said as he pulled out his wallet and handed her a large bill. "And a round for everyone."

She nodded with a smile.

"Beer." Tony answer.

"Keep the change." Gibbs added then glanced over at Tony. "You know I'm buying and you order a beer."

Tony chuckled and shrugged. The truth was he didn't trust himself with hard liquor tonight, not with all the emotions just below the surface and Gibbs sitting right next to him. Best to stick to the beer and maybe one shot.

The drinks appeared a few minutes later and everyone thanked their boss and friend.

"Toast." Abby bellowed and everyone raised their drink. "To a year filled with hope, love and no one getting blown up, kidnapped, shot at, stabbed or hurt in any way!"

Here, here rang up all around as their clinked their glasses and bottles together.

Tony swallowed his mouthful of beer and looked over at Gibbs.

"What?"

"Think you can manage to full fill Abby's toast this year?"

Gibbs sighed. "I'm gonna try my best."

Seeing the seriousness in Gibbs expression, Tony bumped his shoulder against the older man's. "I was just joking." Tony stared at his drink. "And I promise to do my best to help make sure you full fill that."

Brow furrowed, Gibbs looked at Tony. "It wasn't your fault."

"Right." Tony forced a smile.

"Tony it wasn't-"

"We need to do a shot!" Palmer tapped his bottle on the table. "What should it be?"

"Snakebite." Tony shouted happy for the distraction.

Everyone made a disgusted face. "Why?"

Gibbs waved down the waitress again. "A shot for everyone but me, something fruity."

"Got it." She chuckled. "Be right back."

The shots appeared and everyone raised them up and in unison said Happy New Year. They all downed the drinks and slammed the glasses on the table.

Tony licked his lips. "Was that peach?"

Bishop nodded.

"Not bad." Tony shrugged.

Gibbs forced himself not to stare at Tony's lips as he thought of how he would love to taste the flavor from Tony's lips. Shaking his head, he took a swig of his Bourbon and forced the thought from his mind.

The group was quickly engrossed in conversation; Gibbs was pulled in now and then. He laughed and smiled at the stories, some he'd already heard and a few were new to him. It was when he started on his second drink that Tony smiled over at him. He looked at Tony, confused by the smile, but as always Tony's smile was infectious and Gibbs smiled back. "What's that for?"

"Drink number two…you better be careful." Tony smirked. "We might start thinking you like spending time with us."

"I do like spending time with you." Gibbs saw Tony's eyebrow go up. "All of you." He added trying to cover.

"Right." The hint of hope faded from Tony's eyes.

Gibbs was pulled into a conversation with Ducky and Tony went back to listening to Abby and McGee talk about a new restaurant that had just opened near work. He was only half paying attention as the thought of what this New Year was going to be like filled his mind. Another year of dating women that met nothing to him, of denying everything he felt even as the feelings grew deeper and sitting in his apartment alone at night thinking of the life he really wanted. He was going to grow old, marry some woman he didn't love end up divorced and right back where he was now. He groaned to himself. He was going to turn into his father.

"Tony." Gibbs stared at the younger man.

"What?" Tony shook his head not realizing he had groaned and slammed his beer bottle onto the table.

"You okay."

"Yeah." Tony rubbed his hands down his face. "Just been a long day."

"Want another beer?"

Tony shook his head then cocked his head slightly. "Are you ready to go?"

Gibbs brow furrowed. "You wanna leave?"

"Yeah." Tony sighed. "Just not really in the mood." He forced a half smile. "Mind taking me home."

"Not at all." Gibbs stood up and he saw the pout start to form on Abby's lips.

"Gibbs is gonna take me home." Tony said standing a second after Gibbs.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just think I'll ring in the New Year at home catching up on some sleep." Tony saw her about to protest, but then she just nodded. He knew she had let it go believing he was still trying to deal with the break-up with Zoe. The truth was that relationship had ended almost a month before he told anyone. It's hard to build a lasting relationship with someone when your heart is already in love with someone else.

Rushing over to the two men, Abby gave Gibbs a bear hug. "I'm so glad you came."

Gibbs dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "Me too Abs, me too."

Pulling back she smiled up at him.

"I promise to get better at this."

The commitment in his voice and the promise spoke made her hug him against.

Gibbs coughed. "Okay, can't breathe."

"I love you." She sighed.

"I love you too Abs."

Stepping back, Abby gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Happy New Year."

Tony was engulfed in a hug as Abby whispered in his ear. Hugging her tightly, he kissed her cheek. "I'm good Abs, promise."

She finally let him go, but looked at him questioningly.

Rolling his eyes, he chuckled. "Night, Abby."

Saying their good-byes, Gibbs and Tony made their way through the crowd of people and out into the cool night air. As Tony went to take a step, he felt the hand on his arm.

"You don't need to leave because of me." Gibbs felt like that was why Tony had asked for the ride.

"I wanted to leave." Tony wanted to add because I want to go home and spend the night with you, but the words never came out.

"Okay." Gibbs released Tony's arm and started walking. There was a heavy silence as they made their way to the truck.

When they reached the truck, Tony turned to Gibbs. "Can we make a stop on the way to my apartment?"

"Sure." Gibbs paused. "As long as it's not another bar or club."

Tony laughed. "It's not, promise."

"Alright."

They both climbed into the truck and Gibbs stopped as they came out of the parking lot. "Make a left."

Doing as told, Gibbs followed Tony's directions. They hit the highway and headed towards Baltimore. Gibbs didn't say a word, just waited to see where they ended up. It was just about a half hour drive when Tony finally spoke.

"Stop here."

Bringing the truck to a stop, Gibbs put it in park and looked at the empty lot they had pulled up beside.

"Do you remember this?" Tony asked looking over at Gibbs.

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. "I remember a young, smart ass cop tackling me to the ground and pointing a gun at my face."

"I seem to remember a cocky Navy cop punching me in the jaw." Tony smiled.

"Is that why we're here, a trip down memory lane?"

Tony shook his head then stared out into the lot. "My life completely changed that day." He sighed as he put his palm on the window. "I lost my partner, my job…but I found so much more."

"What did you find?"

Tony smiled still staring out the window. "You, this job, a family…a life I was finally content with."

"You're still the best agent I've ever worked with."

"Thanks." Tony’s hand slid down and off the window. "Are you glad we're friends?"

What the hell kind of question was that? Gibbs couldn't even believe Tony had to ask that question. "Of course I am."

"Could you maybe let me know that sometimes?" As the words left his mouth, Tony turned and looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs leaned back in his seat, putting his head on the head rest. "Do you remember that night in Mexico when Mike took us to Rosetta's Canteen?"

Tony couldn't help but start laughing. "When he got so drunk he hit on the girlfriend of the head of that Mexican Biker gang."

Gibbs started laughing.

"And by the end of the night they made us official members." Tony suddenly started to belly laugh. "And that one biker wanted Mike to marry his sister!"

"Yeah." Gibbs turned his head and smiled at Tony.

"I still have the jacket that Alejandro gave me." Tony looked over and smiled at Gibbs.

"That is still my favorite story about my two best friends."

Tony's eyes widened at the statement then Gibbs turned his head back and stared out the front window.

"And you were the one that got me through Mike's death." Gibbs sighed. "I never would have gotten over that without you."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did." Again, Gibbs turned and looked at Tony with a sadness and melancholy in his eyes. "You were there, rambling, laughing, listening and making sure I didn't dwell in it or forget all the good times."

Without thinking, Tony's hand caressed the side of Gibbs' face. "I just wanted you to smile again." Seeing the odd expression on Gibbs' face at the intimate contact, Tony jerked his hand away.

"So why the trip down memory lane?"

"I just wanted to thank you, for everything." Tony cleared his throat and tried to push the emotion away. "We can go."

Gibbs was about to ask, knowing there was more, but he was afraid he wouldn't like the answer. So he put the truck in drive and headed back to DC and Tony's apartment. The trip back was spent in silence until Gibbs pulled into a parking spot in front of Tony's place.

"Will you come up for a drink?"

"Sure." Turning off the truck, Gibbs told himself Tony needed a friend right now. Something was bothering him and Gibbs needed to be here for his friend. Climbing out of the truck, he followed Tony into the building, the elevator, and they stepped out when they reached Tony's floor and strolling towards Tony's door.

Opening the door, Tony tossed his keys on the counter and headed towards the kitchen. "Beer or Bourbon?"

"Bourbon." Gibbs quickly replied. He needed the Bourbon tonight, something to calm him inside and out. Heading towards Tony, Gibbs paused a few steps away.

"Here." Tony turned around handing the drink to Gibbs.

"Thanks." Gibbs forced himself to take a small sip instead of downing the glass like he wanted to. He walked towards the couch and stopped leaning against the back of it. "What was the real reason for the trip to Baltimore?" He knew when Tony was hiding something and needed to talk.

"Right." Tony chuckled then downed his drink and quickly poured another. He stayed there standing in front of the bar trying to find his courage. "It's New Year's, time for resolutions and new beginnings."

Gibbs stomach knotted. He was right something was wrong. Downing his drink for courage, he asked the question he had wanted to ask in the truck back in Baltimore. "Are you still content with your life here?"

Tony turned around and stared into the steel blue eyes and shook his head. "No."

Gibbs felt the air rush from his lungs. Tony wanted to leave.

Staring down into his glass, Tony sighed. "The jobs not enough anymore, I want-" Tony couldn't finish the sentence.

Tony didn't have to finish the sentence.  Gibbs already knew how it would end. Tony wanted a life besides work, a family, someone to come home to at night, the more that every normal sane person wants. "I get it; just tell me how I can help." The words were said through gritted teeth. He didn't want to help Tony move on, didn't want to lose him, and he sure in hell didn't want to see Tony build a life with someone. He thought back to the words he'd written earlier on the scrap of paper in his wallet and strengthened his resolve. "I'll do whatever I can for you."

Picking up the Bourbon bottle, Tony made his way to Gibbs stopping a few feet from the man and holding out the bottle.

Gibbs held up his glass and it was filled again.

"Drink it."

Gibbs brow furrowed at the commanding order, but did as told. Then Tony took his glass and sat it and the bottle on the end table by the couch.

"What would you say if I told you, you're the reason I'm not content here anymore?" Tony asked watching for Gibbs reaction.

"I guess I'd say you're not the first person to grow discontented with me…you just lasted longer than just about everyone else." Gibbs swallowed hard.

"I'm not discontent with you, it's the situation."

"What situation?"

Tony opened his mouth to speak, and then stopped as his heart and mind had an internal tug of war for his emotions. "Being in love with you and not being able to be with you." He ran his hands down his face, the admission bringing at first a wave of relief and then one of overwhelming dread. "I can't do this job another twenty years pretending that I'm happy just being your friend, when what I really want is for you to kiss me and tell me you lo-" The rest of Tony's sentence was consumed by a kiss.

Gibbs had rushed forward, his hands grabbing Tony's face and kissing the younger man with the passion of years of pent up emotion. Slowly, Gibbs drew back letting his eyes open and meet the startled green then said the words. "I love you, Tony." Gibbs tried to catch his breath as he spoke. "I've loved you so long I've forgotten what it's like not to love you."

"If this is a dream, don't wake me up." Tony whispered as he seized Gibbs' lips against desperate to taste and explore every inch of the older man's mouth. He fell against Gibbs' body as the arms circled his waist and pulled him closer.

Grabbing Tony's face again, Gibbs ripped their lips apart, needing to speak. "It's not a dream, I love you." He was about to capture Tony's lips again, when Tony jerked away looking at something behind Gibbs. "What is it?"

Tony smiled. "I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs…it's after midnight. Happy New Year."

Gibbs chuckled. "A few minutes into the New Year and I've already broken my New Year's resolution."

Tony's brow furrowed.

Letting go of Tony, Gibbs reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, then the small scrap of paper and handed it to Tony.

"What is this?"

"Read it."

Unfolding the paper, Tony saw the words in two different colors. In pencil read  _don't ever_  in blue pen read  _Tell Tony how you feel._  Tony looked up at Gibbs confused.

"I've been carrying that piece of paper for thirteen years with the words, tell Tony how I feel…tonight I wrote those other two words because I had given up believing I would ever tell you and believing it was better to not tell you." Gibbs sighed. "I never thought you could feel the same about me."

Tony felt the overwhelming emotion. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard and the saddest." He shook his head. "We are both idiots."

Gibbs laughed. "Agreed." Dropping his wallet on the couch, Gibbs started to unbutton Tony's shirt. "I have wanted to rip this shirt off you all night."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Then why aren't you?"

"Because I love this shirt on you." Gibbs grinned.

Laughing, Tony shook his head. "Well I appreciate your restraint."

Leaning in, Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Believe me that restraint will only last so long."

Tony's eyes closed and his hands fisted into the shirt on the sides of Gibbs' body. God that voice…those words. His cock was already hard and pushing against the zipper of his slacks.

Reaching the final button on Tony's shirt, the shirt went slack and fell open, that's when Gibbs felt Tony's body tense. Drawing back he looked at the younger man. "I shouldn't have assumed that you wanted to jump-"

Tony shook his head. "That's not it. There is nothing I want more than to be with you over and over again."

"Okay, good to know." Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. "Then what is it?"

"I just need to know…." Tony blew out a long breath. "What do you expect of me?"

Gibbs brow furrowed. "Expect of you?"

"You know." Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "This, us, together."

"Sex?"

"Yeah."

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle. "Not sure how to answer that."

"You know what I mean."

"Ah, right." Taking Tony's hand, Gibbs led him to the bedroom, stopping once they had reached the side of the bed. He started to unbuckle Tony's belt. "What I expect of you-" He popped the button on Tony's jeans. "Is to be the man I fell in love with."

"That's not an answer." Tony scoffed.

"Yes it is." Gibbs cupped Tony's cheek. "I know the kind of man you are and that's why I fell in love with you." His eyes narrowed. "And don't assume things."

Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' chest. "I stand up to you, challenge you and you love that about me."

Gibbs nodded as he saw an evil grin spread across Tony's lips. Moving slightly, Tony turned them and Gibbs felt the back of his knees touch the side of the bed. Then he was shoved down onto the softness of the mattress and he looked to the head and the foot of the bed. "You got a new bed?" The twin had been replaced with a double.

Tony nodded.

Sliding up in the bed farther, Gibbs saw the predator look in Tony's eyes as the younger man stalked up his body until Tony was staring down into his eyes. "You are so sexy." Gibbs growled letting his hand find its way around Tony's neck. His fingers brush across the nape of Tony's neck then latched on tightly and yanked Tony's head down bringing them nose to nose. "Don't think for one minute I'll just lay here like a good boy and take it." Gibbs hissed. "Because everything you're thinking about doing to me, is exactly what I want to do to you." His blue eyes had turned almost black with lust. "The only question is…who does who first."

Tony's lips smashed down onto Gibbs brutally assaulting the older man's lips, kissing, sucking and biting over them. His hands found the middle of Gibbs' shirt and ripped it open, showing none of the earlier restraint of Gibbs. Then he was tearing Gibbs' belt, jerking it free then quickly working on the button. He was just about to glide the zipper down, when a leg wrapped around his body and Gibbs flipped them over. Staring up at the man he loved, Tony's body shivered at the vision above him. Gibbs shirt hanging up, pants partially undone, his eyes just a halo of blue, and lips red and swollen. It took his breath away that a man could be so sexy.

Gibbs' hands explore Tony's bare chest as his lips sank to the younger man's throat licking and nipping at the tender flesh. Finding Tony's nipple, Gibbs' fingers pinched and rubbed it to a hard nub hearing the soft moans from the man beneath him. Kissing down Tony's throat his lips replaced his fingers sucking greedily at Tony's nipple as his hand glided down Tony's body.

Tony's mouth fell open and his body arched as Gibbs' hand cupped his cock then squeezed hard.

The sounds Tony made, the way Tony's body reacted to his touch sent a need through Gibbs' that he'd never experienced. Forcing himself to abandon Tony's nipple, Gibbs’ lips crashed down onto Tony's, forcing his tongue across Tony's lips and tasting the younger man's mouth. The strong taste of Bourbon, then a faint hint of mint. Gibbs needed more. He tugged at Tony's slacks trying to force them down Tony's hips. They finally moved when Tony raised his hips, Gibbs tugging the slacks to Tony's knees.

Using his feet, Tony managed to work the slacks the rest of the way off kicking them off the bed.

Gibbs' hand clawed its way up Tony's thigh growling when he realized the man's lower body was bare. The realization caused Gibbs to rip their lips apart. "I should have known." Gibbs groaned as his eyes leered down Tony's body, licking his lips when his eyes landed on Tony's hard cock already dripping with precum.

Tony purred running his hand across his stomach. "How many fantasies have you had about sucking my cock?"

"Hundreds." Gibbs growled about to descend to Tony's lips again, instead he was flipped down onto his back, Tony straddling his groin while the man's hands clawed up his chest drawing a string of moans from him.

Rocking back and forth over Gibbs' hard cock, Tony purred as Gibbs' thrust up jabbing his cock against Tony's ass. "Feels so good." Tony bit at his lower lip gazing down at Gibbs. "But I think it would feel better if you were naked." Rising up on his knees, Tony yanked Gibbs already open pants down dragging them and the boxers just passed his knees then letting Gibbs work them the rest of the way off. Sitting back down, Gibbs' cock rubbed against his ass and both men groaned with need.

"Damn it." Gibbs growled reaching up and latching onto the side of Tony's neck and jerking the younger man down.

"Like that." Tony hummed rubbing back and forth over Gibbs' cock then bouncing up and down.

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's then he nibbled at the bottom lip before biting down slightly.

Tony hissed then moaned, trying to fight against the strong grip on his neck and capture Gibbs' lips.

Holding Tony back, Gibbs' lust filled eyes locked on hazy green. "I honestly don't know which excites me more getting to fuck you or letting you fuck me."

The words, the inflection, the needful hunger in that sexy voice almost made Tony come.

Jerking Tony down, their mouth came together as their entire bodies entwined. Hands explored over the landscape of each other's bodies as they rolled back and forth on the bed. It wasn't as a struggle for dominance as much as it was each taking dominance in turn. One minute Tony was in control clawing and scratching at Gibbs' back as his lips suckled at the older man's neck. Then Gibbs would take control biting at Tony's jugular as his hands squeezed Tony's ass thrusting their cock together. Then Tony would take over, rubbing their hard cocks against each other creating a rhythm between them that had them both writhing and moan with pleasure. Then Gibbs seized Tony's lips with brutal force as he shoved the younger man down onto the mattress lunging against him as if they were already fucking.

Gibbs was the first to take the next step, bringing to fingers to Tony's lips. He immediately felt the fingers sucked in and the warm tongue start to lick at the digits. Growling, Gibbs moaned thinking about how amazing it would feel to shove his cock between those soft lips, but that would come in time. Pulling his fingers from Tony's mouth, he found his way between their bodies and Tony's legs parted. Feeding from Tony's lips again, he let his fingers find the tight ring and slowly worked in one finger tasting the moan from the younger man. Gently he worked Tony open before adding another finger and scissoring inside. Their lips broke apart as Tony's head went back and he whimpered with need.

"So gorgeous." Gibbs growled staring down at the man he loved lost in a haze of sexual need.

"Enough." Tony sighed locking his legs around Gibbs waist.

Withdrawing his fingers, Gibbs grabbed his cock then felt the arms around his neck and Tony's lips at his ear.

"It's my turn." Tony whispered as he flipped Gibbs down onto the bed, surprising the man with his quick agility. Now staring down at the older man, Tony felt the legs under him part as Gibbs grabbed his hand and sucked two of Tony’s fingers between his lips. "Fuck." Tony groaned as his cock twitched and his body quivered. He watched mesmerized as Gibbs coated the two fingers then let them slip from his lips.

Tony was less gentle, shoving a finger into Gibbs and hearing the muffled growl from the older man. He knew what his lover wanted, could sense it the moment this began and gentle was not what Gibbs wanted or craved. He felt the fingertip digging into his hips and Tony added another finger drawing a guttural howl from Gibbs. Tony keened as he felt the muscle tighten around his finger and he dipped down biting at Gibbs exposed throat pulling even more amazing sounds from the man. Drawing back he looked down and saw the halo of blue staring back at him. "I think you are going to lay there and take it like a good boy."

The cocky tone in Tony's voice, the jab of the fingers deep inside him made Gibbs roar as he grabbed Tony by the biceps and flung him down onto the bed.

Tony's head hit the pillow as his body landed with a thump and the bed shook. Looking up into the eyes of his lover, Tony's body trembled at the beastly fervor glaring back at him. Part of him knew he should be afraid, but all he wanted was for the beast to devour him. Reaching under the pillow he found what he needed, opened it and put some in his hand. Grabbing Gibbs' cock he rubbed the lube up and down its length. Reaching up he wrapped his hands around the rungs in the head board and hooking a leg around Gibbs' waist.

Grabbing his cock at the base, Gibbs lined up and heard the hiss as the head of his cock breached Tony. Holding on to the last shreds of sanity, Gibbs slowly inched forward stopping when he felt the muscle tighten around his cock. Finally, he felt the warmth around his entire length and his head fell forward, his forehead against Tony's. Taking a slow deep breath, Gibbs drew almost completely out then sank back in hearing the slight keen from Tony.

"You need to say it." Gibbs snarled. "I need to hear it."

Tony's hand clawed at the side of Gibbs' neck as he wrapped his other leg around Gibbs' waist. "Take me, please."

Gibbs never even heard the please as he surrendered to the madness taking Tony relentlessly. He was so consumed he didn't feel the fingers clawing at his neck, the heels poking into his hips, or the fingertips digging into the flesh of his back. The only thing he felt was the overwhelming pleasure of finally having the man he loved. The price for his dominance was the marks, marks that he would accept and relish. Marks that would remind him, he had only been given control momentarily and just like his lover had surrendered to him, he would surrender when his time came.

Tony could barely breathe, taking short shallow breaths as he clung to Gibbs, their whole bodies locked together. He knew he was leaving marks, knew they would cover a large portion of Gibbs' body and he reveled in it. Marking the man he loved, the only person he would ever love for the rest of his life, it was the animal way and they had become animals together. Nipping at Gibbs' ear, Tony grunted words. Harder, faster, more and Gibbs obeyed.

Feeling the body against him start to shake, Gibbs lunged into Tony harder and faster. A few second later he heard the roar, felt the warm fluid spill between their stomachs, then the legs lock tightly around him driving his cock deeper. Pinned tightly, Gibbs made short quick jabs into Tony until he felt the heat at the base of his spine start to radiate through his entire body. Burying himself in Tony, Gibbs let out some animalistic cry as he came filling Tony will his release.

Tony's body suddenly relaxed and his arms and legs went limp falling to the mattress, Gibbs' body crumbled down onto him before sluggishly rolling off and down onto the bed. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room as they both tried to catch their breath.

Gibbs felt the movement next to him then the fingers dancing up his stomach and the lips pressed against the shell of his ear.

"I want you on your knees facing the head board."

Gibbs felt the renewed surge of energy and desire wash through his body as he rolled over meeting the still hungry green eyes. Brushing his thumb across Tony's lips, Gibbs sighed. "The least you could do is kiss me first." He saw the fire blaze in Tony's eyes as his hand was pushed away and the younger man devoured him. The lips that had lost their fullness were now viciously assaulted again. Gibbs lips quickly becoming swollen and bruised as Tony crushed their lips together biting between kisses. As he felt another bit on his lower lip, Tony ripped their lips apart.

"On your knees." The words came out as a command and Gibbs obeyed, rising to his knees and facing the head board.

Grabbing Gibbs' wrist, Tony put the older man's hands on the top edge of the head board and whispered the word  _stay._

Gibbs heard the pop then the sound of Tony lubing up his cock. Clutching at the head board, he waited. His eyes closed as he felt the head of Tony's cock press against him and he forced himself to relax. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out he hissed as the head slipped inside him.

Running his hands up Gibbs' back, Tony felt the muscles contract under his touch. Dropping kisses on the back of Gibbs' neck, Tony gradually inched forward, he wasn't even half way in and Gibbs was thrusting back.

Gibbs grunted when the vice like grip tightened on his hips holding him still. Tightening his grip on the head board, the air rushed from his lungs as Tony lunged into him pinning his body against the head board.

"Don't rush me." Tony snarled drawing back then slamming into Gibbs again and stilling. His hands released Gibbs' hips and caressed up Gibbs' ribcage. "God it feels so good just being inside you." He gently rocked his hips, then suddenly pulled out and lunged back in again.

Gibbs felt the body behind him shiver, the hands returned to his hips and knew Tony wouldn't be able to contain the beast much longer. Prying one hand from the head board, Gibbs reached back and grabbed Tony's hip. "Fuck me!"

The strange combination of plea and command had the desired effect. Tony hammered into Gibbs, taking the man with every ounce of strength he had. He knew it would be animalistic between them, knew the years of denial and pent of need would consume them, but the intensity of it all surprised even him. The fingers piercing into the flesh of his hip and the wild sounds Gibbs made fueled the unquenchable need and he completely lost himself in the man.

Gasping for breath, Gibbs realized his left hip had been released and he felt the hand atop his on the head board. Relaxing his hand, their fingers entwined and his eyes closed as he savored the unbreakable connection they shared. He had never loved someone as deeply as he loved Tony, would never have thought of giving himself this completely to anyone but Tony and he never wanted to be without that feeling again.

Over and over, Tony pounded into Gibbs, every muscle in his body tense with the strain until there was nothing left and he buried himself in Gibbs and came screaming the name of the only man he would ever love.

**##########**

Curling tighter against the body next to him, Tony heard the strong steady heart beat under him and smiled, then groaned as he felt every muscle in his body make its presence known. He felt Gibbs' chest start to move and he smacked Gibbs' stomach.

"Don't even!" Tony snapped hearing Gibbs chuckle. "Have you tried to move yet?"

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed already feeling his own achy and sore muscles. He kissed the top of Tony's head.

Picking up his head he smiled at Gibbs as his fingers danced across Gibbs' stomach.

"Are you content again?" Gibbs grinned with a wink.

"More content than I've ever been."

"Good." Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's.

"I have a new resolution for you, since you failed at your first one." Tony smirked.

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah, well that was your fault." He shook his head. "So what is my new resolution?"

Rolling over, Tony opened the night stand draw, grabbed a pen and a piece of paper then scribbled something on it. Folding it in half he handed it to Gibbs and leaned his head on his elbow next to the man.

Unfolding the paper, Gibbs read the words and raised an eyebrow. "Every day?"

Tony nodded.

"Just once a day?" Gibbs questioned as he tenderly kissed Tony's lips, easing the younger man down onto his back.

"Let me modify that." Tony tried to grab the paper and Gibbs jerked it out of reach.

"Too late." Gibbs grinned, kissing Tony's neck. "Don't worry I'll read between the lines."

"Well I'll just make my resolution be to make love to Jethro every day, countless times…then we're covered."

"Glad we worked that out." Gibbs said between kisses then reached Tony's ear. "Now can I make love to you?"

"Technically, you already made love to me today."

Gibbs jerked back and glared down at Tony.

"I told you, you should have let me modify that resolution."

Reaching over, Gibbs grabbed the pen, then picked the piece of paper up and quickly wrote something down. He handed the paper to Tony then descended back to Tony's neck.

Tony read the paper.  _Make love to Tony every day, over and over again._ Smiling happily, Tony sighed. "That should take care of it."

 


End file.
